X Speed
|} The X Speed (Japanese: スピーダー Speeder) is a type of battle item introduced in Generation I. It temporarily boosts the stat. In the core series games Price / | 350| 175}} | 1,000| 500}} | 350| 175}} |} |} Effect Generations I to VI Raises the of a Pokémon currently in battle by 1 level. From Generation II onward, it also increases the Pokémon's friendship a little. Generation VII Raises the Speed of a Pokémon currently in battle by 2 levels. It also increases the Pokémon's friendship a little. Description |Temporarily increases Speed for one battle.}} |Raises Speed. (1 BTL)}} |Raises the stat Speed during one battle.}} |Raises the Speed stat of Pokémon in battle. Wears off if the Pokémon is withdrawn.}} |Raises the stat Speed during one battle.}} |An item that raises the Speed stat of a Pokémon in battle. It wears off if the Pokémon is withdrawn.}} |An item that boosts the Speed stat of a Pokémon during a battle. It wears off once the Pokémon is withdrawn.}} |An item that sharply boosts the Speed stat of a Pokémon during a battle. It wears off once the Pokémon is withdrawn.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | / | | Celadon Department Store |- | | Burned Tower , | Poké Mart, Goldenrod and Celadon Department Stores |- | | Mauville City | , , , , Poké Marts, Lilycove Department Store |- | | Rocket Hideout | Celadon Department Store |- | | | Poké Mart |- | | | Poké Mart |- | | , Team Galactic Eterna Building | Veilstone Department Store |- | | , Union Cave | Goldenrod and Celadon Department Stores |- | | | |- | | Striaton City | Nacrene City, Shopping Mall Nine |- | | Floccesy Town | Nacrene City, Shopping Mall Nine Join Avenue ( ) |- | | , Cyllage City, Dendemille Town | Santalune City Poké Mart |- | | Mauville City | Slateport City Poké Mart, Lilycove Department Store (Level 3) |- | | , Malie City | , , and Hau'oli City Poké Marts Festival Plaza ( ) |- | | Routes and , Malie City | , , , and Hau'oli City Poké Marts Festival Plaza ( ) |- | | , Team Rocket Hideout, Seafoam Islands | All Poké Marts |} |} Wonder Launcher The X Speed appears as four Wonder Launcher items, increasing the Speed stat by 1, 2, 3 or 6 levels. It costs 3, 5, 7, or 11 points to use respectively. In the spin-off games Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U X Speed (along with X Attack and X Defense) appears in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U as that any of the five playable Pokémon can use. X Speed raises the holder's Speed while lowering Attack. While it will occasionally come with a special effect, the ones without effects come in three rarities: normal, Threefold, and Sixfold. After rescuing a distressed Mii in an area, he or she will occasionally use X Speeds (along with X Attacks, X Defenses, or potions). What they give out is chosen randomly upon being rescued. The X Speed boosts the Speed stat for some time. In the anime In Movie Time! Zorua in "The Legend of the Pokémon Knight"!, a Wonder Launcher X Speed appeared as part of a movie named . In the clip in the advertisement , , and saw, two Trainers battled using a and an and used the Wonder Launchers to power up their Pokémon, with the Wonder Fighter's opponent using an X Speed on his Escavalier. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=速度強化 加速器 '' |zh_cmn=速度強化 / 速度强化 |fr=Vitesse + |de=X-Tempo |it=Velocità X |ko=스피드업 Speed-Up |es=Velocidad X }} Category:Items Category:Battle items de:X-Tempo es:Objeto de batalla#Velocidad X fr:Vitesse + it:Strumenti lotta#Velocità X ja:スピーダー zh:速度强化（道具）